Penguin Legends (Chapter 4)
Chapter 4 is the fourth chapter of Penguin Legends written by MarioFan65. This chapter is called "Penguins from Other Dimensions". Plot (On Paulet Island, a island where adelie penguins live, we see a group of adelies returning to their chicks from the ocean, mating and building nests for their families. A elder and leader is seen watching the land.) *Josesito: Ah, Paulet Island. *Elder 1: Good morning Josesito. *Josesito: Oh, good morning to you. *Elder 2: What a day. *Elder 3: Have any breakfast? *Josesito: I just ate a squid like a octopus. *Elder 4: Hey, octopus is my favorite lunch of the day. *Elder 5: My favorite meal. *Elder 6: Um...okay. I like squid too as well. *Josesito: That's off the hook baby. *Elder 1: Is there anything wrong? *Josesito: No. What a peaceful island with a lot of beautiful penguins alike. *Elder 2: Uh huh. *Elder 3: That's great. *Elder 4: I like to drink krill soup with my shrimps. *Josesito: Yeah, who would live in a island like this? (With a tickle inventor, he walked to a trailer house) *Esequiel: Oh hey Charles. *Charles: Esequiel, what are you doing here? *Esequiel: How's work? *Charles: Work? I don't go to work anymore. *Esequiel: That's okay. I work all day. *Charles: Come inside. Let's talk about it. (Inside of Charles' trailer house) *Esequiel: So Charles, are you ready for the big show on Paulet Island tonight? *Charles: Oh heck no. I'm not going. *Esequiel: But come on, it's good for you. You get to have your groove on like Mumble HappyFeet. *Charles: I'm ain't going. *Esequiel: Please don't start a fight. We don't need another fight like alway. *Charles: Like what? You need a meltdown like this? *slam and throw the cans over his floor from his closet* I'M NEVER GOING TO A CONCERT LIKE NEVER SEEN BEFORE YOU ICEHEAD! *Esequiel: What? Why? *Charles: Look at the mess you made! *Esequiel: I didn't made the mess. *Charles: Yes you did. Look at the god damn mess you made. *Michael: *came from the door* Oh hey dad. *Charles: Michael stay back, Esequiel made a mess with the cans. *Esequiel: No i didn't. *Michael: No he did not! *Esequiel: Charles think i throw the cans on the floor. *Michael: It's okay Esequiel, it's just what dad alway do. Make a mess and blame it on people. *Esequiel: Then why can't he blame it on the skuas? *Charles: Screw the skuas. Who cares about them. *Esequiel: I have work to do. Gotta go lads. *Charles: Don't even think about it. *Esequiel: Don't start a temper tantrum like you did last year. *Charles: Prove it. *Michael: Just chill out. Relax like a regular person. *Charles: Fine! Now i'm going to clean the mess up. *Esequiel: Alright. Back to work. *leave the trailer house* *Charles: What a fiss. *Michael: So dad, ready for the concert? *Charles: Oh heck no. I'm ain't going. (Outside, Esequiel left the trailer home in disgruntled) *Esequiel: Man, i shouldn't tell the concert in the first place. Hey look, i wonder what Shooter Guinings is doing. *Shooter: *seen playing his guitar and singing "Wild and Lonesome"* *Esequiel: Oh hey Shooter. *Shooter: Hey Esequiel, what's up man? *Esequiel: Looking good. *Shooter: Alright. Keep it up kiddo. *singing* Wild and Lomesone. *Esequiel: *smile at Shooter and return to his tickle lab* Ah, home sweet home. Not in a single another day. (Meanwhile, Bambadee's group arrived at Paulet Island) *Bambadee: We're here at last. *Mumble: Oh yeah, we made it. *Phoenix: Yes. We are here. *Rio: This is where Esequiel lives. Glad we made it in time. *Bambadee: Wow, i never seen a island like this before. The view on the ocean is beautiful. *Phoenix: I agree. *Bambadee: Why there rocks? Is this suppose to be a snow place? *Rio: No. Some lands are rocky and some lands are snowy. *Bambadee: Oh, i thought Rockhopper Island was the rocky one with the sand and stuff. *Perxio: This is what the continent is. *Phoenix: My friend is right. *Bambadee: Where can his lab be at? *look at Esequiel's Tickle Lab* There. Let's go. *Phoenix: Right on. *Mumble: Okie dokie. *Phoenix: After you. *Bambadee: I better check it out. I wonder how big penguins like me can fit in. *Phoenix: Ok go ahead and see. *Bambadee: Everyone follow me. I better check if there a stranger or something. *Perxio: There are no strangers blue penguin. *Bambadee: Are you sure? *Perxio: Yes. Let's go to the lab and have some fun. *Bambadee: Alright. Not a problem. *Phoenix: Agreed. (Inside of Esequiel's Tickle Lab) *Esequiel: I wonder what the multiverse is up to? *check one of his cameras on Bambadee's group* What? Is that a big penguin? I gotta check it out myself. *enter the elevator* (Outside) *Bambadee: Hello? Is somebody there? *Phoenix: His lab is down here. *Bambadee: In the underground? *Perxio: Yes. That what his lab is suppose to be. *Phoenix: I say we wait for him to come in. *Bambadee: I wonder who is that? *Phoenix: That would be the tickle inventor, Esequiel. *Esequiel: *came from the elevator* Hello my friends, you all came. *Mumble: Esequiel. *Phoenix: Nice to see you. *Bambadee: Hello there? *Esequiel: Wait. Who is this penguin? *Bambadee: My name is Bambadee. I came from Club Penguin Island from another dimension. *Esequiel: Hey. I have a club for penguins once when i was a kid. *Bambadee: No. That's just the name of the island. *Esequiel: Oh. *Phoenix: If you two are done talking, we have to discuss our plans for taking out any possible enemies. *Esequiel: Oh my, what can i ask for you? *Bambadee: Hey Esequiel, i need to tell you about. *Esequiel: What is it? *Bambadee: There is a floating beast who is causing to destroy the multiverse. *Esequiel: Wait, you mean Feather God? *Bambadee: Yes. I faced him back at the dark dimension with Mumble. *Phoenix: I remember. *Bambadee: Wait, Phoenix wasn't at the dark dimension before. *Phoenix: What does the Feather God looks like? *Bambadee: He look like a floating head with feathers on his shadow and floating feather hands. *Phoenix: I never seen a creature like this before. *Esequiel: My man Rio, you came back. *Rio: Oh yeah. I rocked with the flow. *Esequiel: How was work? *Rio: I never go to work. I help out the chicks back at Snow Hill Island. *Bambadee: Oh no. Bad news everyone, my EPF Phone is warning everyone about the multiverse conflict. *Mumble: Oh no. *Perxio: It's the end of the world. *Esequiel: I heard about it. There was a rumor two years ago when that multiverse incident happen. *Bambadee: Portals are about to open. I have to go back to the EPF Command Room to shut the portals down! *Esequiel: It's too late. One is opening. *Phoenix: Aye yai yai. *Feather: There it goes! *Bambadee: Oh crud. *Phoenix: Get ready for one hell of a fight! (The portal started to open as Skipper, Kowalski, Rico and Private arrived from the dark dimension) *Skipper: Man, what a twist. *Kowalski: That dimension was crazy! *Rico: Uh oh. *Private: What is it Rico? *Rico: *growls at Bambadee* *Bambadee: Hey, they're not bad after all. *get attacked by Skipper and his friends* Hey! *Skipper: Listen up flappy penguin, tell me why did you send your shard clones to our world? *Bambadee: I didn't send the shards over.....the Feather God did. *Mumble: Let him go! *Esequiel: *use the EPF Phone* I have to find a way to shut the portals down. *Skipper: You can't get your friend back until you tell us the truth. *Bambadee: *get up and slap Skipper to the ground* *Skipper: Ow! Enemy incoming! *Kowalski: That must be the work of Dave. Let's fight. *Bambadee: Bring it on. *Skipper: Face it. (Bambadee started to fight Skipper, Kowalski, Rico and Private) *Bambadee: They look like teeny tiny bugs, but penguins! *Private: Big flappy penguin, you're going down. *Skipper: Time for you to be knocked out! *Perxio: We have to stop them. *Rio: I knew these dimensions are bad. *Esequiel: 7 of these worlds will open up. This is terrible. *Rio: Oh no. It's even worse. *Esequiel: Look like the portals are about to open in 7 dimensions. *Perxio: Even worse. (Back at the dark dimension) *Shard Penguin #1: Open the dimensions up. *Feather God: Yes. Time to make these penguins fight these traitors in one big battle. *open the portals in 7 dimensions* *Shard Penguin #2: Here we go. (At Pen Gu Island, a portal open to Paulet Island) *Cody: What is that? *Chicken Joe: Whoa. *Big Z: Is that another world? *Lani: What is this place? *Cody: Don't worry. I'll be back. I check what this dimension is. *enter the portal* *Lani: Hurry up. *Chicken Joe: I make sure the kids stay safe. *Big Z: Do not enter the portal. Real dangerous! (Back in Paulet Island, Antarctica, Bambadee is still fighting the penguins) *Bambadee: Get off my back! *Skipper: Rico, bite! *Rico: *bite Bambadee's butt* *Bambadee: Yao! My butt! *Skipper: Oh yeah. *Private: Beat it. *Phoenix: Would you kindly not do that? *Esequiel: Oh, another portal is gonna open. (Another portal open in which Cody Maverick enters in) *Cody: Whoa, what is this place? *Esequiel: Cody? *Cody: Esequiel? *Mumble: That's a stranger. I'll stop the stranger. *Esequiel: Mumble, no! *Mumble: Hey you! *Cody: Don't hurt me. I'm a friend of the tickle inventor. *Mumble: *fight Cody* *Perxio: Do something Esequiel. *Esequiel: How do we stop this conflict? I can't figure out to destroy portals. That would cause their worlds to be destroyed. *Bambadee: *slap Rico and kick Kowalski* *Private: Uh oh. *Skipper: Stand back. *Bambadee: What? *Skipper: *kick Bambadee to the rock* *Bambadee: Ow. *Skipper: Alright, let's kick him in the belly. *Rico: Ya. *Kowalski: Here we go again. *Private: Uh huh. *Bambadee: *filp flap Skipper and Private* Oh no, another penguin is fighting Mumble. Bad news, bad news! I gotta go help. *Phoenix: *cannot believe he’s having to watch the fight go on* Please stop this madness! *Esequiel: Oh crud, another portal is gonna open up. It's in that musical world with the penguins. *Perxio: Not again. *Esequiel: It's not working. *Perxio: Shut the phone off. *Esequiel: I can't. It won't work with the portals closing down. *Perxio: How are we going to do this? *Esequiel: This is a disaster. The multiverse could even merge to our world. *Phoenix: We need to think of something. I also want this madness to end. *Esequiel: I never used a smartphone in my life. Something that the multiverse could be stopped to. *Perxio: Is that what the Feather God is planning to do? *Esequiel: Oh my. Mumble is right. The Feather God is opening up worlds to connect to our dimension. *Phoenix: We all need to work together to take down that menace. *Esequiel: Shame on him. Bambadee and Mumble are right. *Phoenix: We need to work together if we are to save all our homelands. *Esequiel: I may figure out the problem myself. *Mumble: *punch Cody's belly* *Cody: Ooh, how coudl you! *Mumble: Bring it on like a muscle man. *Cody: That's it. I had enough! *Mumble: Uh oh. *Cody: *grab Mumble and roll to fight* *Mumble: What are you doing?! *Cody: Leave my friend Esequiel alone! *Phoenix: Guys! Please stop! We need to work together to end the madness. (A portal open up in Hubie's world) *Marina: What is that? *Hubie: I don't know. It lead to another world. Rocko and Marina, take care of the kids. *Rocko: Yes my friend. I will. *Marina: Is it dangerous? *Hubie: Most likely. I'll be back. *enter the portal* (Back in Paulet Island, Hubie arrives and knock Bambadee and Skipper) *Hubie: Wow, i never seen a world like this. *Skipper: Hey! *Bambadee: Why did you hit us?! *Hubie: I didn't know that. *Skipper: Let's get him boys. *Kowalski: Right Skipper. *Bambadee: Attack the funny one! *Rico: Yabba yabba doo! *fight Hubie* *Hubie: *tries to grab Rico* Get off of me crazy one! *Bambadee: Go ahead. *Private: *kick Bambadee's butt* *Bambadee: Hey. *Private: You're mean, you hurt my friends. *Bambadee: You bite my butt! *Perxio: Hehe, butt jokes. *Phoenix: Guys! Please stop fighting. *Esequiel: Gah! Why won't it close? *Perxio: It's just a map. It doesn't ment to close something like a tablet. *Phoenix: We need rocks stop the Feather God from destroying our homes. *Esequiel: The rocks wouldn't help defeating Feather God. A god is powerful than a single enemy like a leopard seal. *Phoenix: We’ve done it once, we can do it again. *Esequiel: I never went to the Dark Dimension before. Your brother and Bambadee face the Feather God once. Now if we can unite together, we can stop this god freak from destroying our worlds. *Phoenix: That is, if everyone STOPS fighting each other, we can unite together and defeat the Feather God. (Back at the Dark Dimension) *Shard Penguin #1: Open the next portal up. *Feather God: Yes. Coming right up for Chilly Willy. *open a portal in Chilly Willy's world* (A portal open up on Antarctica in Chilly Willy's world) *Maxie: Whoa, what is that? *Chilly Willy: I don't know. I gotta check it out. *Gooney: Don't go. *Chilly Willy: Don't worry my friends, i'll be fine. I will be right back. *jump into the portal* *Maxie: Oh no. *Gooney: He did it. (Chilly Willy arrives at Mumble's world in Paulet Island, seeing a whole fight together with the penguins from other worlds) *Chilly Willy: Oh boy. *Mumble: *get kicked by Cody* Hey! I need help! This rockhopper penguin is trying to beat me up. *Cody: How did you know my species?! *Chilly Willy: What are you doing? *Mumble: Stop this rockhopper......save me! *Chilly Willy: Show some respect or your hair will be cut off my me. *Cody: Bring it on short one. *Chilly Willy: *use his karate skills* Hy yaaaaaaaaaaaa! *fight Cody* *Cody: *slap Chilly* Stop it right now. *Chilly Willy: I never met you in my whole entire life. *Cody: Don't touch me! *Mumble: Go go go! Get rid of him. *Phoenix: Guys! PLEASE STOP FIGHTING! *Esequiel: Only three penguin dimensions left to open up. This may be a disaster to everyone. *Perxio: One portal is about to open up. *Esequiel: That goes to Big City. (Phoenix does his penguin sound hard and loud in hopes of getting the penguins’ attention) *Phoenix: STOP FIGHTING RIGHT NOW! (The noise was heard from the rocks of Paulet Island) *Josesito: Whoa. *Elder 1: What was that? *Elder 2: Did someone have a meltdown? *Josesito: I don't know. I hear some battle noises back there from training. (At Big City while the biker penguins are riding their bikes, the portal open to Paulet Island) *Marlon: Hey, what is that reflection doing in the street? *Bluey: Uh oh. *Rocky: Maybe it's a bubble! *Marlon: It's a trap! We're going to another dimension! (The biker penguins end up in Mumble's world as they crash to the rocks) *Marlon: Hey! *Rocky: What is this universe? A world of penguins alike? *Bluey: They fight fight fight! *Marlon: Bluey's right. Maybe we can check it out. *Rocky: Some of them may not be friendly after all. *Marlon: This is a wreck of a mess. (Back with the heroes) *Phoenix: Now that I have your attention, you penguins need to stop fighting and save it for our fight with the Feather God. Once all the portals have opened up, we will go fight the Feather God and win that battle. *in a somewhat angry tone* Do I make myself clear!? No more fighting until we fight the Feather God. *Bambadee: We all get it. *Mumble: Can we all apologize and stop acting like babies? *Skipper: Yeah. *Kowalski: I forgive you. *Phoenix: Hey, I heard something like a crash sound nearby. *Marlon: That was our bikes. *Rocky: The portal almost killed us. *Bluey: Aw man. *Phoenix: I'm glad you penguins are alright. *Cody: Yep. We're all okay. *Phoenix: We need to find a way to take down the Feather God once and for all. *Esequiel: Oh, i heard that he can destroy every single dimension in one. *Bambadee: He's powerful than Protobot. Last time i was at the Battle of 4014, there were a lot of aliens and microbots alike to fight alongside Protobot. He almost caused the end of the world. *Mumble: Yeah, stopping by Feather God make us want to become shards. *Skipper: We saw these shards at the gym eariler back in our world. They looked purple and shiny like a diamond. *Kowalski: They sure do look like diamonds. *Phoenix: You look like you're a scientist. Maybe you can provide some insight about the shards you found. *Kowalski: They look purple. Maybe i can provide to figure out on destroying the shards. *Phoenix: I see. However the shards are not the problem. Our big problem is the Feather God and we need to find out how we will win the coming battle. *Private: But i saw a lot of them working with Feather God. He almost kill us all like beetles. *Phoenix: I understand. The Feather God is our main target. *Esequiel: Look like we got one more penguin dimension left to come. They seem to be coming late in ahead of space and time. *Mumble: Yeah, it happen sometimes. *Esequiel: We should head over to the Internet World to get help from Vats, i know he can help us all there. *Mumble: Vats? *Esequiel: He's a mentor of mine. I first saw him back at the Internet World. *Phoenix: Wait. My son Shippo was there. He met Vats, right? *Esequiel: Yes. Vats is a superhero and he's a very nice guy. *Skipper: All of the ladies love him. *Esequiel: Well, yeah. *Private: Woo hoo. *Esequiel: He's the man. I trained him by the time i first met him at the Internet World. *Phoenix: When the last portal opens and the penguins from there emerge, we should find a way to bring down the Feather God once and for all. *Esequiel: It open later. Traveling in space take a long time for them to get them to our world. *Phoenix: Take the kids to find Vats. Everyone else will stay and keep watch for anything unusual. *Esequiel: I don't have kids. *Cody: I'm a man bro. *Hubie: We're all adults. *Penny: Yeah, i'm a young adult already. *Phoenix: Shippo, Montay, you and Josesito will go find Vats. *Esequiel: I don't have Montay and Josesito. Montay is busy with his family back at Cape Adare, maybe he can be with us another time. *Mumble: Aw man. *Shippo: I wish he was there. *Esequiel: Alright amigos, let's head over to the Adélie Inventions Corp to find some information about the Feather God. *Phoenix: Agreed. Let’s go. (The group start walking to Adélie Inventions Corp) *Esequiel: Man, does it feel nice to walk on the sun? *Bambadee: Walk to the sun and get burned? *Esequiel: No. It's nice to be in here. We're almost to the end of the year and i'm glad to hit on the spot. *Mumble: Oh, remember, the Feather God alway destroy dimensions. *Esequiel: Yes. It's a retcon. Over the years, the Feather God was always around and everywhere across the multiverse. He has destroyed over 100 universes across the multiverse itself. *Bambadee: Oh no, that's bad. What did he do to the Omniverse? *Esequiel: Omniverse is another word for Multiverse. The whole multiverse is watching apon us. Even the Great 'Guin. *Mumble: But Noah doesn't like when bad things happen. He hates when the Great 'Guin doesn't like any trouble around Antarctica. We have a overfishing problem once a few years ago. *Esequiel: Oh yeah, everyone was protesting about it. The whole world was complaining about it. There was no fish for everyone and we only ate shrimp by the time the fish was missing for three months. *Mumble: There are good times and bad times. *Phoenix: Yeah. Our mom was sick once. *Skipper: I remember when Private almost died, but hatched again with a moose horn. *Private: I thought mooses have ears on their horns. *Kowalski: Most deers have ears. *Phoenix: That's true. *Hubie: Why would there be a Feather God if he is the one who destroy the worlds all the time? *Esequiel: Maybe it's just his passion. *Perxio: I wonder what are we going to do? *Rio: Who knows? *Esequiel: I bet there is a chance who can defeat the Feather God. *Skipper: Maybe we get the North Wind to help. *Esequiel: The North Wind? What is that? *Skipper: It's a group of arctic animals who defend the world from evil. *Kowalski: Ah ha. I knew what Dave and Feather God are up to something. *Private: Didn't we defeat that octopus months ago? *Skipper: Yeah, he's a long old enemy of ours. *Phoenix: We should get all the help possible for this coming battle. *Esequiel: So where are the North Wind are? *Skipper: They live from my world. *Esequiel: Oh, i wonder if we can access to most of the universes across the multiverse. *Phoenix: I think it would be risky. What if the portal closes while you’re there? *Esequiel: They all closed when they got here. If the Feather God is dead, we can have the ability to open the universes again. *Penny: Oh boy, i would be able to cook again for my fans alike. *Phoenix: First off, we need to take down the Feather God. *Bambadee: He's at the Dark Dimension. The bad news is that the portal to get to the Dark Dimension was closed ever since Protobot wreck the boxes back at the Box Dimension. *Mumble: Yes. Maybe the Internet World is the only thing we can go to. *Rio: The Internet World may be fun. What does it look like? *Esequiel: Trust me. This place look like a future world in a style of 8-bit parts and beautiful settings like a video game. *Bambadee: Wow. *Hubie: Sound like fun than writing a script for a song. *Phoenix: We should not delay. We should get going. MORE TO COME Next: TBA Previous: Penguin Legends (Chapter 3) Category:Fanon Stuff Category:Fan-Fictions Category:Chapters Category:Crossovers Category:MarioFan65 fanfictions Category:Penguin-Lover's Fanfictions